Timeline of the "Garion" Novels
Prehistory * The gods create the world and its inhabitants, and begin divvying up humanity. Nedra founds Tolnedra, Chaldan founds Arendia, Belar founds Aloria, Issa founds Nyissa, Mara founds Maragor, and Torak founds Angarak. Aldur founds the Vale of Aldur, while UL initially refuses to claim any race; his children scornfully respond by refusing to claim several humans and animals, creating the Godless and monsters. * After centuries of despair over being rejected by all the gods, one of the Godless, Gorim, goes on a long quest to find a god for his fellows. After a chance encounter with UL, he decides that UL should be his god. After a long courtship, UL renames Gorim UL-GO, and agrees to take in the Godless, who thereafter become the Ulgos. In gratitude for his heroism, the Ulgos make his original name into a title that is bestowed upon his successors. Alas, a large number of the Godless refuse to follow UL-GO to their new home on Prolgu; the remain Godless, and also become barren. * Belgarath is born in Gara. Orphaned at an early age and cast out of his village for sloth and lechery, he wanders, eventually discovering the Vale, where he is taken in by Aldur. * Aldur's followers begin appearing: Zedar is summoned to the Vale by Aldur from Tolnedra, Beltira and Belkira wander in after becoming lost, Belmakor arrives from Melcene, Belsambar flees from Angarak, and Beldin grudgingly appears from parts unknown. * The War of the Gods: Torak steals the Orb of Aldur from Aldur, which badly warps his personality. Seeking to retrieve the Orb, Aldur teams up with the other gods and their followers and pursues Torak, waging a brutal war. After catapults with flaming projectiles decimate Torak's followers, the god panics and unleashes the power of the Orb, causing the Cracking of the World. The single continent that constitutes the known world splits apart, forming two major landmasses - the West and Mallorea. 845 * During efforts to update the infrastructure of Tol Honeth from wooden structures to stone, the city is attacked by marauders. To defend the city, one construction overseer orders his men to put down their tools and take up weapons. His quick thinking saves the city, and in gratitude, he is declared the first Emperor of Tolnedra - Ran Honeth I. 1000 (or so) * roving bands of Karandese brigands were a problem along the eastern frontier of Mallorea Antiqua / Ancient Mallorea; the Angarak army is deployed to quash the Karands, which they do. * Angarak army eventually suffered great defeats to the Melcene Empire, and Angarak generals made overtures of peace and the Melcenes agreed. 1373 * Ran Honeth XXIII dies without any heirs, signaling the end of the First Honethite Dynasty, and the beginning of the First Vorduvian Dynasty, headed by Ran Vordue I. 2000 * Cherek Bear-shoulders, Algar Fleet-foot, Dras Bull-neck, and Riva Iron-grip pressgang Belgarath into accompanying them on a quest to steal the Orb of Aldur from Torak. They are successful, but at great cost; to keep the Orb safe, Aloria is split into four kingdoms: Cherek, Drasnia, Algaria, and Riva, the last of which is founded on the Isle of the Winds. * Polgara and Beldaran are born. Poledra disappears, apparently having died in childbirth. Grief-stricken, Belgarath runs away from the Vale, spending a few years drinking himself into oblivion in Camaar, and then another few years sleeping with women in Mar Amon. * Torak destroyed Cthol Mishrak and deployed Murgos, Thulls and Nadraks to be sent to the western borders of the Sea of the East. More than a million lives were lost in the crossing of the northern land bridge. 2112 * The Second Honethite Dynasty ends, resulting in the rise of the Second Vorduvian Dynasty. 2115 * After an ill-fated band of well-connected Tolnedran treasure-hunters are killed while trying to steal gold from Maragor, the outraged empire declares war on Maragor. The war lasts for four years and results in the near-complete genocide of the Marags. Driven mad with grief over the loss of his followers, Mara puts a curse on the land that drives anyone who trespasses upon it mad. 2618 * The Duke of Asturia declares himself King of Arendia and begins demanding tribute from the other duchies. Already humiliated by setbacks in their wars against Cherek and Tolnedra, the Dukes of Wacune and Mimbre each declare themselves to be King. The Arendish Civil War begins. 2943 * Vo Wacune is betrayed by Baron Lathan, and is attacked by the Asturians, who burn the city to the ground. 3827 * In order to prevent the Mimbrates from taking too much advantage of the fall of Wacune, and to create a buffer state between Arendia and Algaria, Emperor Ran Horb II establishes the kingdom of Sendaria in former Erat. With no immediately-available nobility to form the monarchy, the Sendars hold an election to decide who will lead them. Alas, the first ballot produces 743 viable candidates, necessitating a long process of elimination. 3833 * After six years and twenty-three ballots, Fundor, a rutabaga farmer, is declared the first King of Sendaria. 4002 * Nyissan assassins attack the Rivan royal family, killing King Gorek and almost every one of his descendants, save for his younger grandson Geran I, who is rescued by Polgara and spirited away to her home on Lake Erat. 4421 * Horban, a trade-negotiator from Tolnedra, accidentally stumbles upon the Ulgos, who take him into their custody. After several years of captivity, Horban manages to make a trade agreement with the Gorim, opening up trade between the Tolnedran Empire and Ulgoland. 4859 * Korodullin I is born in Vo Mimbre * Mayaserana I is born in the Asturian forests. 4875 * The Battle of Vo Mimbre: Kal-Torak attacks Vo Mimbre, seeking to kill the Child of Light. The battle lasts three days, results in heavy losses for the Angaraks, and ends with a battle between Torak and Brand XXXI in which Kal-Torak is slain. * Longtime enemies Aldorigen of Mimbre and Eldallan of Asturia decide to settle their differences once and for all with a duel to the death; both men die. To prevent further stupidity, the Accords of Vo Mimbre force Aldorigen's son Korodullin into a marriage with Eldallan's daughter Mayaserana, uniting the two feuding duchies for the first time in 1100 years and officially ending the Arendish Civil War. 5330 Goodman Durnik is born. Yarblek is born. 5335 Prince Kheldar and Relg are born. 5336 Barak is born 5337 Hettar and Mandorallen born. 5355 * Garion is born in Annath. His father, Geran V, and mother Ildera, are both murdered by Chamdar; he himself is rescued by Belgarath and taken by Polgara to live on Faldor's farm. * Princess Ce'Nedra is born in Tolnedra. 5369 * The events of The Belgariad begin (Autumn 5369 = Chapter 5 of Pawn of Prophecy). 5371 On Erastide, 5371, the Rivan King, Belgarion, discovered his true lineage. Later that year, Belgarion fought Torak. 5372 Belgarion and Ce'Nedra are married (at the end of Enchanter's End Game -- indicated that it was spring again). 5377 Rhodar passed away. Rivan Codex says 5379. 5378 Summer: Garion settled Arendia (Baronies of Mandor and Ebor) in spectacular fashion. (Guardians of the West, "Summer of Garion's 23rd year"; 5382 in the Rivan Codex) Autumn: Ran Borune XXIII passed. RC5386 (date given in the Rivan Codex) Emperor Varana and the Vordues mediated by Count Reldegen. 5379 Brand challenges Belgarion to produce an heir (although Guardians of the West "nearly 8 years after marrying Ce'Nedra"; Rivan Codex 5387?) 5380 Ce'Nedra pregnant with Geran; attempt on Ce'Nedra's life. (Guardians of the West) (Rivan Codex: 5388) 5381 Geran is born (at least a month after Erastide, probably more like two) (Guardians of the West) 5383 THE EVENT (Choice between Geran and Eriond). Category:History in the "Garion" novels